


Last Summer's Song

by hollybennett123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asgard, Cunnilingus, D/s undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: Thor might be a storm but her smile is sunlight, radiant: perhaps that’s why it’s so hard to look at her, Loki thinks, the wanting inside her a fervent, wild thing that burns hotter than anything else she’s ever known.
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	Last Summer's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this last year and liked the concept but didn't have time to do it justice; it seemed a shame to leave it eternally unfinished, so here you go :)

Their sparring session ends in an even tie, or so Thor is bold enough to claim. Loki likes to think she’d have gotten the upper hand had they continued on just a few minutes longer, but the dry heat of Asgard’s summer has turned the sparring ring to dust that billows around them in clouds and they’ve spent enough hours under the scorching sun that she gives no argument against it.

Thor grins at her broadly, Mjolnir in hand, dirt streaked across her face and her hair beginning to unravel from its braid. She looks a fine mess, though Loki can’t imagine she fares much better herself, her own sweat-damp hair beginning to escape from where she’d piled it atop her head and dust still clinging to every part of her.

They’re both still breathing hard with exertion when Thor tugs Loki inside the armoury, the air cooler within its thick stone walls. Closing the door behind them, backing Loki up against it, Thor drops Mjolnir to the floor with a heavy thud that vibrates through the soles of Loki’s boots and makes her toes curl; laughing, traps Loki between her arms and kisses her hard, like there’s still some fight left in her despite their truce.

Thor tastes faintly of lightning, a metallic tang and the indescribable feeling of some ancient power that makes Loki tremble no matter how many times they do this. Loki grins, sharp-edged and fierce. Bites at Thor’s bottom lip to make her groan.

Thor fits a thigh between Loki’s, giving her something to grind down against. It’s a welcome relief and Loki gasps into the kiss, her fingers pressing tightly into Thor’s hips. There’s so much of her, all thick muscle under soft curves where Loki is lean and sharp edges. Loki longs to strip her from her clothing to finally get her hands on her properly.

“Gods, I want to fuck you,” Thor breathes against Loki’s mouth, edged in desperation.

She ducks her head to nuzzle at Loki’s neck; kisses her there and bites down gently, the press of teeth at Loki’s throat stealing her breath away. A good fight always gets Thor riled up, so it comes as no surprise. Her cheeks are flushed with arousal, the press of her body against Loki’s insistent and hungry.

“You’re so predictable,” Loki scoffs, though it takes considerable effort to keep her voice level as Thor licks over the mark she left.

“You’re so _wet_ ,” Thor says, her lips brushing over Loki’s collarbone, the words and the whine in her voice hitting Loki like a gut-punch of arousal. “Do you think I can’t smell it on you?” She drops to her knees before Loki, pressing a kiss to her stomach through the fabric of her tunic. “ _Sister_ ,” she whispers, reverent, and Loki heaves a shuddering breath.

Thor tugs Loki’s tunic up past her hips and nuzzles against her through her breeches, her nose brushing over her clit and her breath panting hot where Loki’s beginning to soak through the thin fabric. Admittedly, Thor might not be alone in her reaction to their sparring session.

Loki whimpers, biting down on her lip too late to keep the sound from escaping. Like this, desire written plain across her face, Thor looks like temptation itself: Loki aches for her mouth, for her clever fingers inside her cunt where she’s desperate to be stuffed full. How glorious a thing, to bring a goddess to her knees, particularly one so splendid and golden as Thor.

Steadying herself, Loki reins in her wanting; cups Thor’s chin in one hand and looks down at her upturned face. Thor’s pupils are dark, fathomless, ringed in a blue that’s as vivid as the endless summer skies.

“Mm. Not yet,” Loki says, the corner of her mouth tugging upward.

“When?” Thor asks, bright and light-hearted even as she’s being denied. She looks at Loki with such open devotion that it’s difficult not to turn away.

Thor might be a storm but her smile is sunlight, radiant: perhaps that’s why it’s so hard to look at her, Loki thinks, the wanting inside her a fervent, wild thing that burns hotter than anything else she’s ever known. Loki tilts her chin, regarding Thor coolly despite the urgent thrum of her own heartbeat. Contemplative, she strokes her fingers over Thor’s jaw; taps them against her heated cheek like a faint echo of violence.

Thor’s eyelashes flutter, her eyes hazy with lust. Sometimes, three of Loki’s fingers deep inside her cunt, Thor begs for Loki’s palm, the sting of it across her face enough to bring her shuddering to orgasm. Truly, she looks divine when Loki takes her apart and leaves her in ruins.

Brushing her thumb over Thor’s tender mouth, Loki smiles. Thor cocks her head just-so, brushing a kiss to the pad of it; applies the barest hint of suction.

“You can fuck me when I say so,” Loki murmurs at last, withdrawing her hand.

Thor wets her lips and quirks an eyebrow at her, cocky and goading, though she says nothing more on the matter.

Tangling her fingers in Thor’s tousled hair, Loki bends to press a kiss to the top of her head, delicate and sweet. Pulls sharply as she straightens, yanking Thor’s head to the side.

“Fuck,” Thor spits, shuddering. Her fingers clench and unfurl where her hands rest atop her thighs. She’s surely aching to touch herself, her careful restraint a gorgeous, satisfying thing.

Loki nudges Thor’s chin up to look at her and bends to kiss her mouth instead, slow and intoxicating. Thor gives a satisfied little hum, her hands cupping Loki’s face like she’s something precious.

The sight of her kneeling combined with the soft sound of her surprised laughter when they finally, breathlessly part, renders Loki powerless: Loki likes to tease, but there’s only so long she can resist temptation herself and her self-restraint is a fragile, frayed thing in the face of everything Thor gives her.

Loki moves to unbuckle her boots and undress before changing her mind, instead using a momentary flutter of magic to rid herself only of her breeches. Thor’s gaze travels the length of her, glazed and hungry-looking.

“Just your mouth,” Loki says, tipping her head back against the door and waiting. Thor swallows, nodding in understanding.

Loki draws one knee over Thor’s shoulder to keep her in place and Thor appears — _grateful_ , of all things. It’s an infuriatingly arousing look on her. Loki digs the heel of her boot into Thor’s back just to be cruel about it and Thor exhales sharply, clutching at Loki’s thighs and angling closer.

Thor’s mouth is something truly divine, and she applies herself so well: heat-drenched and with wholehearted enthusiasm, drawing Loki’s pleasure from her with practised ease. Her tongue dips inside her fleetingly and then travels higher, finding every sweet spot she knows.

“You were made for this,” Loki murmurs. “For pleasing me.”

Thor’s answering groan makes her shiver, pleasure pulsing in response. She doubts she’ll last long like this, already well on her way.

“Come to the feast tonight, Loki,” Thor says apropos of nothing, her breath ghosting over Loki’s over-sensitised skin and making her stomach clench with want.

She’s clever with her tongue in more ways than one; knows Loki had no intention of going, finding such things tedious beyond measure.

Knows how easily she might be swayed if it’s Thor doing the asking. If she’s down on her knees.

“I might,” Loki says with the barest hint of a smile. Clever Thor. Her fingers tighten in her sister’s tousled hair as Thor laves over her clit. “Mm. You are wicked for asking me like this, though.”

“Wear that dress I like so much,” Thor murmurs, her voice muffled as she buries her head back between Loki’s thighs. “The green one. With the corset.”

“If you lace me into it,” Loki sighs, already won over. She’ll wear nothing beneath it though, and tell Thor as much at the most inopportune moment she can find. She’s already looking forward to it.

There’s so much heat and pressure building, banking up inside her. She can’t help but rock against Thor’s lips and chin, needy and impatient now, moaning as Thor applies exquisite suction.

She goes over the edge moments later, legs trembling as her orgasm washes over her in waves. Thor coaxes her through it with her mouth, gentle through the aftershocks until Loki can’t take any more.

After the feast, Loki thinks through the pleasure-haze, her fingers toying with Thor’s hair with tender affection — she’ll take Thor to her room, just the two of them. The last dance of the evening, the soft sounds of music carried up from the hall through the open window, the late hours theirs alone and spent away from prying eyes. She’ll take Thor to bed and give her whatever pleases her the most tonight, since she’s surely earned it here.

It will be worth the wait, Loki thinks with conviction. It always is.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am posting two Thorki fics in one day and feeling very accomplished about it 😎


End file.
